Siren's child
by MythQueenOfDarkness
Summary: Yugi, an abused child with a voice that can rival that of a siren's, is found at a young age by two sirens. They want him and will do anything to get him. Does this mean he's saved or just locked in a different kind of cage? Does he actually care? Mobiumshipping, yoai, and some dark themes. My first story!
1. Intro

Red, orange, and the last rays of yellow covered the sky. One could just barely see two figures swimming side by side just off of the rocky, cliff-filled shore. One of the figures stopped and lifted his head higher, the other stopped and copied that action. Both seemed to listen to a small voice barely covering the sound of its own crying.

 _Mother, Father, am I not good enough_

 _Why did you leave me?_

 _Auntie's mean and Uncle too,_

 _They say it's my fault that you're not coming back_

 _Did I do something wrong_

 _To leave me unloved,_

 _Did I do something wrong_

 _To deserve this pain_

 _I think and I think and can't find an answer_

 _Mother, Father, can you make the pain stop,_

 _Can you make the pain stop?_

Please" the last word as spoken almost so quiet the two figures almost couldn't hear it. Now that the song had ended they could hear the sound of a child crying clearly with their advanced hearing. They could smell blood. Both figures swam closer to the sound using their tails to propel them silently through the water. They saw a small child covered in open wounds bandaged with what obviously used to be part of the rags the child wore. The child was crying his little heart out.

Both of the figures in the water looked at the child until the bigger of the two figure's looked at the other and just barely whispered, " _His voice, it's so beautiful, I at first thought it might have belonged to one of our kind. Let us take him, a voice as pure as that does not belong in the hands of the horrid humans that hold it."_

" _Yes let us make that child ours, but first this 'auntie' and 'uncle' sound as though they plead for death as none who do not would ever think to harm one so innocent,"_ The second figure responded. Both looked at one another and smiled, revealing their teeth sharp and strong enough to shatter bone. They then started swimming to the boy careful to stay out of the child's sight.

End of Intro

Hello I'm Myth! This is my first time writing something. This is supposed to be the intro but I won't cont. unless I get at least one review, good or bad. Feel free to say anything about this you want. Translation:Please be nice to me! All ideas on changes to this or for the future of this story are welcome and will be seriously considered! Also I'm still trying to find my way around so please be patient.

P.S. I would love it if you would tell me the titles of some of your stories so I could read them! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you so much to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed!

YamiRox1010 - Thank you so much for the review! I read you stories and am so happy that an author as good as you said such good things about my story!

PharaohAtemXYugiXYamishipper - Thanks so much and if you're reading this you got your wish!

Gimmichry - Thanks so much and I'm going to be taking a couple a liberties with the whole siren thing. I did not know that actually so thank you so much for telling me!

Vir - Thank you so much and if you're reading this then you ha gotten your wish!

PhantomBrat - Thank you so much! I've read some of your stories before and so you have no idea how excited I was when saw your review! I'm really happy to know that such a great author likes my work!

GirlFish - Thanks you so much for the compliments!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh (sorry to say never finished watching it either…)

By the way Mobiumshipping won't be for a little while so it's going to start with Monarchshipping

-Start Chapter 1-

POV:Yugi

"Please," my voice trailing off. I hardly even realized how much I was crying, everything hurt! _But I deserve_ it; after all i _f didn't have this cursed voice, no one around me would suffer._ I knew this because it's what Auntie yelled every time she beat me, and what Uncle would always say if I so much as opened my mouth. This was because I am not allowed to say a word for fear my voice would curse them. _One week until Grandfather comes_ , _and I go live with him. As long as I don't say a word he won't notice my cursed voice and nothing bad will happen!_

I got up to start walking back to Auntie's; I looked down at the beach and gasped. On the beach there were two teenagers that looked as if they could be twins. They looked like they were talking to each other, because of the way they were turned I could not see their faces. One was pale while the other had a deep tan and was slightly more muscular than the other, but even from here I could tell that even though both were slim, they were strong. They were both wearing tight black tang tops, tight black pants, and they were both bare foot.

Their hair, which was done up in gravity-defying spikes; was black, with some of their golden bangs laying back in a lightning pattern while the rest stuck out slightly; though the black part of the tan teen's hair seemed to fade to a dark violet color, while on the pale teen it faded to a crimson. From where I was I could not see anything else.

As I was staring at the two; the tan one looked up at me, our eyes meeting. His eyes the same dark violet as his hair, his face and eyes were angular.

He surprised me by raising his hand and beckoning me to come down to the beach. _If Auntie finds out I went down to the beach the pain will only increase, then again she would kill me if she ever found out I sang! So I guess that going down there couldn't make things any worse._

I walked, or, well, hobbled over to the stairway that led down to the beach, and grabbed the railing before I fell. I already had realized that even if I made it down to the beach without falling down the stairs; it would be impossible to get back up by myself. I looked back up at the teens, and this time the pale one was looking up as well. His eyes were crimson, same as his hair. He gave me a closed lip smile, and beckoned me to come down as well; I took a deep breath and started to make my down. It hurt!

When I finally got to the bottom step I just sat down. The teens walked over and sat down as well, the tan one on my left and the pale one on my right. The tan one looked at me and asked, "How old are you?" I smiled. _I can answer this one!_ I held up ten fingers; they both gasped; I giggled a little bit, _they probably thought I was younger._

"I don't think either of us expected you to be that old. Oh Atem we forgot to ask the Little One's name," the pale teen said seemingly trying not to laugh. The tan teen, _Atem, I guess,_ reached over and tapped the other one lightly on the back of the head, accidentally bumping against me. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out in pain.

"He's right in between, us you could have just asked him," Atem said, not noticing my pain.

"Ok then, what's your name, kid?" His face twisted as if he were about to laugh. I shook my head and patted my throat. _If they don't think I can talk neither will be exposed to my cursed voice._ He narrowed his eyes into a light glare and by the feeling on my back so did Atem. "Now we know that's not true; we just heard you singing," the pale teen said, then probably seeing the look of terror on my face he added, "If you tell us why you're scared I'll tell you my name."

 _If they've heard me sing then a couple more words shouldn't do anymore damage, right?_ "You shouldn't have listened to me sing! Auntie says my voice is cursed and that just talking to someone one can cause great misfortune, and that singing is the worst thing I can do!" I almost yelled and started crying again but this time it was not from pain.

Both of them started laughing and got up and moved in front of me. The pale teen then said," My name's Yami." At first I was somewhat confused. _Oh, right, he said he'd tell me his name._

"Your voice isn't cursed, and even if it was, it wouldn't affect us," Atem said. I looked at him and gave a hesitant smile.

"Really?" I questioned, barely loud enough to hear.

"Of course," both responded at the same time; give me reassuring smiles. Atem then continued his line of questioning, "What made your aunt think your voice was cursed?"

"Apparently when I sing it sounds similar to a sirens voice, and before my parent left to go on a short cruise I sang them a song. They never came back," I told him. I looked out sadly to the ocean. _The sun's almost completely gone! I have to get back to Auntie's house, now!_ I stood up quickly, got dizzy and fell back down.

"What's wrong!?" Yami said, sounding surprised and worried.

"I have to get home! Auntie's going to be mad I'm late!" the fear in my voice seemed to alert them that this is how bad this was as they exchanged worried looks.

"Don't worry we'll get you home in time," Atem said. Yami picked, me up being careful of all my injuries.

"Just tell us the way," Yami added as he started up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 2

Myth: Sorry it took me so long!

Response to Reviews

Mermaid Ninja - Your right! I still haven't figured out why my plot kitties (I tried bunnies once but my plot kitties chased them off.) came up with sirens.

Lilyflower666 - Now I feel kind of bad with how long it's taken me to update. I'll try to update more regularly though!

Animatronic 2.9 - Have now done!

GirlFish - Well whatever's telling you that is right especially when the angry siren is Yami, Atem, or both!

Thor94 - They will definitely be doing everything but the lemons. 1. Yugi's too young. 2. (the main reason) I can't even write a lime! I wish I could do a lemon and will probably try before the end of the story. Don't get your hopes up though, SORRY!

Juliet28 - Thank you so much! You don't have to thank me for updating though.

Vir - Yeah. Don't worry they will.

Warnings:Cursing, Abuse (vague), There is some Tea bashing this chapter, if you have a problem with this you can pretend it says any other female (or male, I guess) name.

Disclaimer: All I own is the story

Myth: My editor was out so if it seems bad sorry! I'm sorry I'll repost when my editor has redone it!

Siren's Child Chapter 2

Yugi's POV

 _Yami and Atem are so nice carrying me all the way to Auntie's house._ The house wasn't all that far from the beach, after all I never would have made it to the beach with my injuries if it was that far. We didn't talk all that much on the way there. I just pointed to where we should go next.

We had just arrived at the house. Yami carefully put me down. We said our goodbyes and I stood outside smiling until they were out of sight. My smile fell and I slowly opened the door and went inside. _I hope Auntie's out late tonight. If she knew I'd snuck out-_

My hopes were shattered when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach causing me to double over. I resisted screaming in pain because that just irritates her more.

"YOU BRAT!" she screamed, her voice like nails on a chalkboard, "NOT ONLY DID YOU SNEAK OUT BUT YOU USED YOUR VOICE TO HYPNOTIZE THOSE TWO HOT MEN!" I didn't bother to defend myself from her kicks or her words. If I did it would get _much_ worse. She lifted me by my hair so her face was next to mine and in a terrifyingly happy voice she said, "But I don't have to worry you much longer. After I told Father about how that voice of yours killed my dear sister, he told me he had a way to make it so that horrible voice of yours could never harm another person and no one would even suspect that any of us had anything to do with it!"

Not much later Uncle walked into the room, "Tea ,Sweetie, if you do any more to him he'll die and as much as the bastard deserves it for what he did to his own parents, if you kill him you'll still get thrown in jail. Auntie delivered one last kick and walked to her bedroom with Uncle.

I lay there on the floor for a long time being forced to listen to the sounds that Auntie and Uncle same ones she made whenever any guy was with her in her room. Eventually I managed to crawl upstairs to my own bedroom. It is the smallest room in the house. The only things in the room are a dirty window full of holes and a pile of the rags I wore, which also works as a bed.

I got to the 'bed' and just collapsed, and fell asleep.

Yami's POV

Shortly after we 'left' I returned and hid in bushes near the Little One's house, while Atem went home to get some things ready. It took all my willpower not to burst in there and kill that bitch when I heard her screaming at Yug and to not throw-up hearing the sounds that followed. I sat there for hours.

This gave me time to think about Yugi. His huge amethyst colored eyes that seemed to shine even through his pain. His hair that looked similar to mine and Atem's. In place of my crimson his hair had the same amethyst color as his eyes. I couldn't see much of his skin through the rags that worked as bandages but his skin was even more pale than mine and when I picked him up he weighed so little! I wonder if that was the reason he looked closer to six than ten..

 _When is Atem getting here!? If he doesn't hurry I'm going in there myself!_ Just then I feel arms wrap around me. _Think of the devil._

"What did I miss?" He purrs in my ear.

"The bitch beat him. It sounded bad," I reply, anger obvious in my voice. I stand up and turn to look at him."Then I got to listen to the bitch have sex for a few hours," I said gagging. Atem's face also scrunching up in disgust.

Atem sighs, "Everything's ready back home, so let's go get our Little One out of that hell."

"Agreed!"

Yugi's POV

Someone's shaking me. It's very light as if they don't want my injuries to get any worse.

"Come on Little One wake up." The voice sounds familiar. _Whose was it? That's right, Atem!_

I open my eyes and to my surprise, Yami and Atem are both there! Yami holds a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet. I nod.

Then Yami spoke in a completely serious tone, "Yugi if you like you can come live with us. We would take good care of you and keep you safe." I smile and nod in excitement. I then flinch because I move too fast. Yami remained serious.

"Yugi if you come with us, there are some rules you'll have to follow. You would only be able to talk to people we introduce you to and only sing at specific times. You wouldn't be allowed to leave your rooms without permission and you would have to wear this at all times," Atem said as he held out a golden collar engraved with some kind of eye (A/N the Eye of Horus if you didn't guess), "Do you still want to come with us?"

 _Is this really a question? Here I can't talk or sing at all, I can't leave my room without getting beat and if I stay here I'll be killed! There my voice will only be restricted to certain people and certain times, I'll be taken care of and all I have to do is wear a collar!_ I kept smiling and nodded again, this time careful not cause myself any pain.

Both of them gave a light smile and bent down on either side of and Atem both opened their mouths slightly and a quiet unearthly tune drifted from their lips.

 _What are they do-_ My eyes started to drop and everything became black.

Atem's POV

We easily caught the Little One before he fell. I held him up and snapped the collar into place. _Poor little Yugi, even if you had said no, you would have come with us this night._ I lay the Little One down and move some of the rags to keep him warm till we can come back and grab him. I stand up and look at Yami. Then we smile, this time showing our teeth, sharp and strong enough to shatter bone.


	4. Chapter 3

Myth: I'm so **sorry!** The reason I haven't updated is because I had to study for finals, take the finals, and I managed to get sick! **Please forgive me!**

In response to getting asked what kind of sirens these are: They are they mermaid-like kind and they are not expressly based off any myth and as far as I'm concerned siren magic can do amazing things and Yami and Atem are too amazing to have any boundaries as to what they can do!

Please don't be too surprised at me mixing the english and Japanese names.

This is for everyone who asked me to update!

-Chapter 3-

No POV

 _Oh that's a great idea,_ Yami thinks to himself. With a smirk that seems to radiate pure insanity and evil on his face, and an aura of pure black surrounding him; he turns to Atem, who had turned to look at Yugi for a moment.

"Let's give them a chance to survive," Yami suggests, crimson eyes glowing with bloodlust and hatred.

Atem saw the look on Yami's face and flinched; not even wanting to think about the last time he saw that look. "What do you mean? You've always killed anything that so much as touches anything you like," Atem said as he quickly regained his composure.

"I'm just suggesting we invite them for game, Atem," Yami responds his aura doing the impossible, becoming darker.

"You know what that sounds like an excellent idea," Atem states with his face and aura mimicking Yami's, "I am kind of hungry, you?"

"Extremely."

The temperature seems to drop and even Yugi in his magic induced sleep starts shivering. Both Yami and Atem just walk out of the room, that terror inducing smirk never leaving their faces.

Tea POV

I glare at the ceiling in my room. _That damn husband of mine is horrible at sex. Seriously, who falls asleep after only two rounds!_ I had only married him for his money and cluelessness. _Those boys from earlier looked hot. They looked like the type to keep going all night. I wonder if I'll see them again…_ I sigh as I get up to go get some water from the kitchen.

*Yawn*

 _Oh, great my worthless husband is up._ "Oh I'm sorry dear. Did I wake you?" _Damn bastard._

"Yes, what are you getting up for?" Triston responds.

"Just a glass of water."

"I'll come with you."

"Sure." _Damn you._

We as we walk down stairs it seems to get colder. We walk into the dining room and sitting at the table are the two boys that were with Yugi earlier.

"You're finally here. We thought we'd have to wait 'til dawn before you came down," both boys say in perfect sync.

"What are you doing in my house?!" My husband yells at the top of his lungs. _And how soon can you get in my bed?_ I mentally add.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is whether or not you can win our game. If you win you can do whatever you want to us and to Yugi, but if we win we take Yugi and you suffer the punishment game," The tan teen claims. (A/N I've never understood why it's called punishment **game.** It's really just a punishment. I'd love it if one of you could explain it to me)

"We'll play," I respond immediately. I know I should be scared because of the look they have but all I can think about was what I would do with them first chance I got.

"We weren't asking," the pale teen responds.

"The rules of the game; you win if you can go two minutes without succumbing to our voices, we win if you fall under our spell before two minutes, you cannot try to block your ears, try to get us to shut-up, or move from that spot, and cheating is considered a forfeit or a loss," once again it's the taller teen speaking.

"This is crazy! What are you talking about?!" Triston yells.

Just then the clock strikes four AM and both teens open their mouths and let out an unearthly song. It seemed to fall and rise at the perfect times. My vision is blurring and the world seems to become white. Just as I'm succumbing to the hypnotic song, I remember the rules the violet-eyed teen had stated. _We lost._

Atem's POV

Yugi's 'Auntie' stands before us, her blank blue eyes staring forward. She has brown shoulder length hair. If it wasn't for the fact that she was a little wide around the stomach and she has a horrible personality she might have been beautiful, about a decade ago. Next to her was her husband, his light brown eyes (A/N They are light brown, right?) dull and unseeing. His brown hair styled so that it had a sharp point jutting out over his face.

Both of us stop singing.

"It seems we over estimated them by quite a lot. They lost in less than thirty seconds," Yami exclaims. I glance over at him. His face carries a look only belonging to the truly insane. His crimson eyes holding an uncontained bloodlust.

"Yugi shouldn't be waking up for another few hours and it's time for their punishment game," I state watching as my companions dark smirk grew, showing his shining, fang-like teeth that almost seem to lengthen.

No POV

Shadows almost seem to swirl around the sirens as they walk over to their victims. They walk lazily around Tea. Yami's pale hand grabs her left shoulder just in case she should try to run. Atem stands in front of her and stares into her blank eyes.

Tea wakes just in time to feel as the hungry sirens bite into her flesh.

All that's heard from the dining room after that are screams, first from Tea and then from her husband as they are devoured.

The door opens and the two sirens enter the desolate room. They are dripping with blood. Yami's tank top covered in splatters of the crimson liquid, while Atem's was torn up from nails gripping into it while Yugi's ex-tormentors tried to fight back. Both sirens walk over to the little bundle on the ground.

Yami picks Yugi up with ease and whispers in his ear, "It's time to go home Little One."

-End of Chapter 3-

Myth: Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Myth: Hello everyone. I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I was planning to have this out before some new responsibilities started to affect my free time. As you can tell I wasn't fast enough and have only just managed to finish. Due to new responsibilities I have recently gained, I will be probably not be able to update until the end of April. In other words, come May if I don't update, badger me until I do! Also, please wait until May to send your Yamis after me because these responsibilities are kind of important.

Myfanfix : Thanks for reading, and sorry it took so long! I'm happy you thought it was gruesome because I was scared that I didn't write it well.

kit-lelouch ai : I love revenge! I just don't think I write it well. Sorry for making you wait so long!

lilyflower666 : Sorry you'll probably find all my chapters to be pretty short. I apologize for making you wait so long for the next chapter please forgive me!

GirlFish : You should have said something! I definitely should have put that in there! Remind me in May, and I'll add that in! Thanks! If you have any other ideas just tell me because let's face it I need all the help I can get.

thor94 : Thanks! I was planning to have them dress him up, but I don't have the time to write that. *tears* Hopefully next chapter.

nat : Thanks so much for explanation!

Juliet28 : Thanks but they are only like that when they aren't in front of Yugi. I hope no one got injured too badly cause sirens are attracted to blood…

Unknowned27 : I'm really sorry for taking so long!

sonicgen52 : Thanks so much for the praise and I will whenever I have time!

YurukaMuto A.S.M : Thanks! I'm sorry, but I can't accurately guess when I'll have time to make the next chapter. I'm sorry but I actually really like mobiumshipping and I kinda avoid using Heba as anything other than Yugi's past life (Has no place in this fic). So again sorry…

NightsxTsuna : Ich bin mit Google Translate , so könnte dies nicht korrekt sein. Vielen Dank! Ich bin froh, Ihnen die Geschichte so weit wie. Sorry für die nicht oft aktualisieren . Ich war auch überrascht , um einen Kommentar auf Deutsch zu bekommen , und ich kann es kaum erwarten zu sehen, was Sie von meinem nächsten

Just incase Google Translate messed up what I was saying : (I'm using google translate so this might not be correct. Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story so far. Sorry for not updating often. I was also surprised to get a review in German and I can't wait to see what you think of my next few chapters!)

-Chapter 4-

Yugi POV

The first thing I notice is that I'm warm and comfy. I snuggle into the plush comfiness around me. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I flinch only being used to pain when I wake up. _Wait…warm and comfy?_ My eyes flash open as I realize something's wrong, and I sit up as quick as I can.

My mouth falls open, and my eyes double in size as I see part of the huge room I'm in. The walls are painted orchid, with shades of violet and amethyst creating a calligraphy pattern over it. Directly in front of me is an open door painted lilac that leads to a hallway; to left the of the hallway is another open door of the same color, probably leading into a bathroom. To the right of the hallway louvered doors that usually mark a closet.

As I start looking to the right I notice Yami is sitting right next to me. He's wearing an amused smirk, his right hand is still on my shoulder.

"Like your new bedroom so far?" Yami asks, the smirk never leaving his face. I simply nod. I continue to look around the ...my room. _Wait MY room!_

"M-m-m-y room?" I stutter, eyes widening even more as my surprise skyrockets. He gives me a closed lip smile and nods.

"This room is yours! Just wait till I show you the rest of your rooms!" he says, with pure excitement clear in his voice, "and then, when Atem comes, we get to introduce you to everyone!"

The sudden excitement from Yami is a little scary, so I start to shrink away. He notices immediately.

"Don't worry; for now just get used to your new bedroom," Yami says in a much calmer tone. I nod again, still in awe that this is -my- bedroom.

I continue looking right. In the corner next to the closet there is a set of three mirrors. Almost exactly to my right, there are beautiful double doors painted the deep greenish blue of the sea. The doors have weird markings surrounding them that almost seem to have a soft glowing golden light. I then notice how far away the doors are, my entire front yard could probably fit between the bed and the wall. I continue to turn my head. Right next to the bed is a nightstand, it is covered in carvings of fish and other sea creatures. I start looking at the bed itself. It's a four poster bed with white silky looking cloth draped over the top. The cloth was tied to the posts. The comforter was golden with swirls of silver and white.

Looking to the left of my bed; I see what looks like a window, but it has its shutters closed. The window starts about three feet from the ground and is about five feet long. The shutters are painted a light golden yellow bordered by amethyst. Surrounding the window are the same glowing markings that surround the door.

I look at Yami and suddenly pull him into a hug. He seems surprised and reacts slowly. He raises his arms, and I start to worry that I might have done something wrong and that he'd push me off him. I realize I'm wrong when his arms wrap around me and pull me closer.

*bang*

I jump back and look to the right. Standing in front of the doors is Atem. He is smiling and he starts chuckling, "How come Yami gets a hug and I don't? I feel left out." A small frown forms on his face, and he looks kinda sad.

I jump out of the -my- _it might take me a while to remember that. After Auntie took all my things away_ \- bed, and run to Atem and wrap my arms around his legs. I tilt my head up to look at him. My eyes are wide and brimming with tears as I say, " I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad!"

He does another one of his smiles as he bends down and easily picks me up. "Don't worry about it. For now let's get you into some cute clothing," Atem says.

He walks over to the bed and sets me down, "Yugi close your eyes so the clothes we pick will be a surprise. I hear them walk off to the area I saw the closet. When they come back they stand me up and take off the rags I use for a shirt. They both gasp.

"Go get Isis. These are a lot worse than I thought, and it can't wait til later," I hear Atem say in an extremely serious voice. _I wonder why he wants this Isis person. It sounds serious, could she be someone important?_ I can hear as footprints run to the door and I can hear the door shut.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I ask in a quiet voice.

"Yes," Atem responds.

-End of Chapter 4-


	6. Chapter 5

**Warnings:** I have no medical knowledge and this is all made up. I don't think I go into too much detail on injuries but if you have trouble with this kind of stuff then skip this chapter. Minor cursing and 'Auntie' bashing

Myth: I'm back and I brought my yami, DarkQueenOfMyth, to protect me from your wrath.

Dark:You have my permission to kill my light. Here are some pitchforks.

Myth: ...help.

Lady foxfire 8 : I hope that I managed to avoid bodies.

Lady foxfire (guest) : Thank you.

Guest who reviewed ":Well you said badger you so here I go

*ahem*

Y U NO UPDATE?!

...that's the best I got lol" : Thank you and sorry for the wait.

Puppyface1000 : Thank you!

ShadowMousy : Thank you and sorry it took so long!

Thor94 : Yugi is happy because he's away from his aunt and uncle but yes he does get a big royalty room.

InuYoiushi : These next few chapters will mostly be cute fluff and Yugi settling in but there will probably be some action in the future.

Sonicgen52 : I say yes, you can have a Yugi hug. Good luck getting Yami and Atem's permission though.

lilyflower666 : Agreed but I'll try to make the chapters a little longer. No guarantee.

GirlFish : Wow, 0_0! That's a lot of questions. I will now attempt to give you some good answers.

I'm not sure that he should be pitied because while he might not have known about Tea's 'fun' he only stopped her out of fear of jail not out of care for Yugi.

That actually gave me a great idea for a future chapter. Thanks! Although technically she's already suffering in the shadow realm so I don't know how her punishment could get worse…

Well assuming that won't hurt you so I guess it's safe but you're about to be disappointed.

Fish like sirens or basically really attractive mermaids with really sharp teeth, really awesome voices, and a lust for human blood.

For this question you'll have to find out eventually won't you :D.

This may or may not happen with the ideas I have planned out but I will definitely try my hardest to find a place for the sailor/fisherman.

That would depend on why they searched for Yugi and what they plan to do with him but yeah, you're pretty much right.

To the guest that reviewed ":I wish there were more mobiumshippers out there *Sigh* Anyways great chapter and I hope that whatever is going on in your life gets resolved"

: I wish their were more of us too. I'm sorry to have left the wrong impression but my responsibilities were not something negative just something that required my full attention.

Sister Of The Pharaoh : I apologize but all of my chapters will probably be about that length. Also at the beginning of my last chapter I explained that I would not be able to update until about May and asked that people don't ask me to update until then.

Dragonbooks249 : I'm extremely happy to be getting such amazing compliments from such an awesome author. I read your story when I got some downtime but had a bad enough headache I couldn't write.

YurukaMuto A.S.M : Thank you for understanding. A threesome is illegal? I did not know that… well I doubt I will ever use that information anyway. You don't have to worry though it will mostly be fluff so if you stop reading after he becomes old enough then you can think of it as overprotective older brothers, I think….

Myfanfix : I left a warning at the beginning of the last chapter that I probably wouldn't be an update until May. You know I never realized I did that! Now I can leave a cliffhanger for you on purpose!

Nightcrawlerlover : Thanks! I love getting compliments from my amazing Senpai(s)(because I don't know how to make the word plural). They could hypnotize girls into "their clutches" but the one that they're in love with is Yugi.

Mizuki vamp : I'm so happy that you like the story! If Yami and Atem didn't truly love Yugi they would be the next characters killed and I like them to much to kill them.

-Chapter 5-

Atem's POV

 _How could I not have noticed the scent of blood? At the water's end he was obviously in pain! How could I have forgotten that? Not only that but he got beaten again! Just thinking about this makes me wish that we could have tortured those bastards longer! Maybe devouring them alive and feeding their rotten souls to our shadows wasn't painful enough?_

"...Atem," I could hear Yugi's apprehensive voice call softly. I look down at Yugi who's sitting on my lap.

"Yes Little One?" I question.

"Did I do something wrong?" our little innocent asks with a fearful look on his face.

My eyes widen in surprise, "No of course not, why would you think that Little One?"

"You've haven't moved since you sent Yami off to get that I-I-Is-something person and the angry look on your face has only gotten worse."

"Isis, and I'm just angry, that I didn't notice how bad your injuries are sooner," I say trying to calm him down.

Yugi uses his left hand to lift his rags, ummm shirt, revealing his visible skin to be almost completely purple with bruises, the rest of it covered with rags stained with dried blood being used as bandages. Then, to my shock, he brings his right hand up and starts test each of his ribs without wincing when he touches the bruises. I stare at the fact that you can see everyone of his ribs clearly and do my best not to start glaring at how thin Yugi is.

"It's not as bad as usual. I don't have any broken bones and I can still move without to much trouble," Our sweet innocent looked up at me, his already wide eyes seemingly bigger and filled with confusion, his head just barely tipped to the side.

I simply wrap my arms around him and rest my chin on his head, "You shouldn't have had to go through that and just understand you won't ever have to again, My Little One."

I hear the door open and footsteps as Yami and Isis come rushing in. I feel something squeeze my stomach and l look down to see Yugi with his eyes shut and head buried in my chest. I let out a light chuckle, "It's alright it's just Yami and Isis."

Yugi relaxes and glances up at the pair.

Yugi POV

"It's alright it's just Yami and Isis."

I relax having not noticed myself tensing up when I heard the door open.

"Who is injured?!" I hear a woman's voice yell. I look up to see Yami standing next to a tall lady with long black hair, bright blue eyes, and skin as tan as Atem's. She has a golden band encircling her head that holds a green gem on her forehead. A lock of hair on either side of her head are wrapped in gold rings and resting on their respective shoulders. She is also wearing a beautiful white dress with a gold piece right above her chest and another around her waist. She had golden bracelets on both wrists, upper arms, and ankles. In her right hand she's carrying a large, white bag.

"Isis, over here," Atem calls out his voice echoing with obvious annoyance.

"Your majesty! Is it you who is injured?!" That lady, Isis, quickly asks.

"No, it is our Little One here who is hurt," Atem responds.

Isis looks down at me, apparently just noticing that I'm there. She bends down and gives me a small, closed-lip smile, similar to the ones that Yami and Atem keep giving me. "What's your name sweet-heart?" Isis asks in a sweet voice that causes me to relax.

I open my mouth to respond but stop when I feel the collar around my throat shift slightly. _Stupid! Neither Yami nor Atem said I could talk to her! They have been so nice and I almost broke one of the rules! I hope they don't get mad at me!_ I think as I shut my mouth and look up at Atem, whose lap I'm still sitting in.

Atem glances down and says, "Don't worry Little One, its okay to talk to Isis."

I look back over at Isis "Yugi, my names Yugi."

"Now Yugi do you mind taking off your uh, shirt?" Isis asks with a confused look on her face when she said shirt.

I nod and carefully pull it over my head so that it doesn't fall apart. I hear a couple of gasps. Upon looking up I see that Isis has tears in her eyes and is covering her mouth with her hand and a dark aura starting to gather around Yami.

Isis POV

"Oh, you poor thing, when was the last time you ate?" I knew the boy was thin, that was obvious after a glance but I never expected this. The rags the boy had been wearing covered what the make-shift bandages could not, with them removed one could see the true state the boy was in. He had suffered from severe malnutrition, the boy has no muscle between his skin and his bones allowing me to see every rib perfectly. Then there are the purple and blue bruises that cover his skin. I can just barely make out the scars on his skin.

"A couple of days ago…." Yugi quietly responds while looking down and starting to grip on tighter to Atem. His eyes turn to the bedding refusing to look up at us and he actually starts to tremble. He is actually scared of my reaction to this. _What must this small child have gone through?_

"Yami go tell someone to bring some crackers and maybe a small piece of sliced fruit," I order. Normally I wouldn't dare order Yami or Atem around for fear of the consequences but at the moment, I am far too worried over Yugi care.

"Shouldn't he get a large meal with lots of meat!?" Yami angrily questions in response causing the child to flinch.

"No, he is not used to food, especially in such a large amount, and to have the boy eat that much would make him sick," I reply without looking away from Yugi.

Yami must have opened his mouth to reply, because a few seconds later Atem says, "Just do it Yami, Isis knows what she's doing."

As I hear Yami dart off to the door I move in front of Yugi so he can't see the door. I start looking over some of his worse bruises and quickly determine that no bones are broken but a couple may be cracked. I hear the door shut and Yami start walking back.

"Would you mind sitting Yugi on the bed?" I ask Atem. He nods and gently picks Yugi up and places him on the bed. Atem then moves out of the way. I give Yugi another smile, being careful to hide my teeth, as I place my bad next to him and open it.

"Now Yugi, I have to take off those…. bandages, so that I can see your injuries and help the pain go away, alright?" I hesitate to call the cloths dyed a rusty color by dried blood bandages. He carefully nods and gives me a tentative smile.

I reach down and slowly start untying the crude knots holding the cloths in place over his injuries. As I slowly remove the cloths, so as to not aggravate or reopen whatever wound is there, I reveal a knife wound from, if I had to guess, two-three days ago. _At least I don't see any signs of infection, which is quite … odd considering that his has probably been going on for years._ Taking a bit of confidence from that thought I unwrapped the other injuries to reveal to more knife wounds, on his small chest, from the same period as the last and one bad laceration on his lower back, from roughly a week and half ago. Luckily, Yugi appears to have kept them clean so he didn't get any infections. I got out some of the disinfectant, that I had recently been teaching my brother to make.

"Yugi this is disinfectant," I say deciding to explain so that Yugi understands and isn't scared of what's going on … _and so Yami and Atem don't think I'm hurting and/or poisoning Yugi,_ I think glancing back to see both of them watching my every movement as if they think I might hurt Yugi, "it's going to keep the injuries from getting worse, and help them heal even faster, but when I put it it's going to sting a bit. Is that alright?"

"Okay," Yugi responds louder than before, seemingly becoming more relaxed around me. I gently dab the disinfectant on the injuries and to my surprise he doesn't even flinch, which only serves to make me more worried at what the boy must have gone through.

Once I'm done with that I put that bottle away and pull out a medium sized jar. "This salve will help make all the bruises disappear."

"The food should be here soon, I'll wait by the door to get it," Atem says all of a sudden, and walks toward the door.

I turn Yugi around and start putting the salve on his back when I hear the door open. By the time I'm finished putting salve on Atem is next to us. "Yugi I just need to finish checking you over, then you can eat." I wrap his entire torso in bandages;

"Is anywhere else in pain?" I ask Yugi as sweetly as I can.

He shakes his head. "Auntie doesn't like it when people see the bruises," Yugi responds like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I look him over anyway, and find a couple more bruises on his legs and arms, but nothing much.

Atem POV

After Isis finishes wrapping Yugi up. I help Yami tuck Yugi into his bed and place the food next to him. Yami sits next him, picks up a chip, and begins to feed Yugi. I let out a chuckle at the confusion on Yugi's face.

"He can eat on his own Yami," I say but quickly decide to drop the subject when Yami responds with a _very_ dark glare. I look over at Isis and she waves for me to follow her a little ways from the bed.

"How is Yugi?" I question worry clear in my voice.

"He'll be fine," Isis responds, "The knife injuries should heal within a few weeks although the one on his back will hurt for a bit, but no lasting damage. I'm worried that he may have a couple of cracked bones so I suggest a week of bedrest bed rest and to be very careful when holding him. The bruises should be gone in a few days with the salve. As for the malnutrition, small snacks every few hours eventually building up to larger meals spaced further apart. I can't do anything about the scars until the bruises are gone, and I'm sure his bones are okay; I'm going to have to stop by every day to reapply bandages, and I think that's it."

I nod and start to walk towards Yugi.

"Wait."

Isis POV

"Wait, I have a few questions myself," I claim.

"Alright, I will try to answer as best I can," Atem responds.

"Yugi said his Aunt did this to him. Why would she do something like this to her own blood? Why has no one stopped her? And why did it feel like Yami," _or you, "_ would kill me at any second while I worked on Yugi?" I quickly fire at Atem. He looks a bit surprised at how I shoot questions at him.

"Apparently she did this because she believed Yugi's voice to be cursed, someone did stop the bitch, Yami and I. Before that I don't know why no one stopped her. And you felt like that because Yami," _and you, "_ didn't like you touching Yugi, and had you touched him longer than you had to he," _so the both of you, "_ probably would have killed you," Atem responds, having gained a malicious smile towards the end. I take a small step away from him.

We walk back over to Yugi and Yami

"Yugi I have to go now but I'll be back tomorrow to check on you," I tell Yugi with a smile.

"See you tomorrow, Miss. Isis," he responds. I give a slight bow to both Yami and Atem before I turn to the door and leave.

Yugi POV

As Miss. Isis started walking away Yami calls my attention back to him by placing a grape in front of my mouth. He has been alternating between grapes and crackers and refuses to let me feed myself.

"So Little One, what did you think of Isis?" Atem asks.

"Miss. Isis was really, really nice," I reply happiness clear in my voice.

"It's a good thing you like her because she is going to be one of your teachers," Atem tells me.

"Really?" I question softly and let out a large yawn.

"Yup now it's time to go to sleep," Yami responds. And I fall asleep.

Yami POV

"It's a shame we didn't get to dress up our little doll today," I say looking down at the sleeping child.

"Don't worry a day or two after Isis let's him off bed rest we can dress him up in all the outfits we want," Atem claims.

"Why a few days after," I ask finally looking up at Atem with confusion written on my face.

Atem lets out a quiet chuckle, "Because knowing us, we won't let him out of bed until we are absolutely sure he is completely better."

"But… at least we can dress him in some cute PJ's if we're careful," Atem adds wide smirk on his face, showing off his fang-like teeth. I know for a fact that the smirk on Atem's face only mirrors my own.

-End of Chapter 5-

Myth : Please don't kill me!


End file.
